Elgar and jerry
by snake screamer
Summary: Who's will win in a battle, Elgar or the mouse. my moneys on the mouse
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the dark fortress it had landed on a small planet to re-stock on essentials in her throne room Astronema was ready to leave the ship to stretch her legs.

"Hey, Astronema!" Elgar's voice echoed across the bridge of the Dark Fortress.

She turned, a glower darkening her features. As usual, Elgar was oblivious to her displeasure, but that didn't stop her from glaring whenever he spoke. Sometimes she thinks it wasn't Dark specters orders but a trick from Divatoxs to finally get rid of someone who was as dumb as Rita brother.

"Astronema its horrible, HORRIBLE!" Elgar said.

"What did you forgot how to breathe again." Astronema muttered sarcastically.

"Nope, its worse, we have a mouse on the Ship" Elgar said dramatically she rolled her eyes,

"And I should care why?" she said.

"Cause mice will steal all the cheese, and I was sorta hoping to make a fondue." Elgar said. It was then she had a idea to have a few hours free from Elgar.

"In that case, I decided sense you see the true horror of the mouse that you should be the one to take care of him." She said in a tone making it hard to guess whether she's lying or not.

"Really… AWESOME. Don't worry Astronema, I'll take care of that rodent" Elgar said rushing out of the room.

"Why do I have a feeling I just did something I'm going regret" she said.

Elgar rushed to his room with a grin on his face "Its about time i get to show the boss lady who's her best warrior" Elgar said ignoring the fact that taking care of a mouse is really minor thing.

He grabs what he thinks would be useful and gets ready to destroy that mouse.

To be continued (it will be longer later on).


	2. Tries 1 through 3

Hey folks heres chapter 2 of my fic.

_Try 1_

"Ha I like to see that mouse get out of this" Elgar said proudly, he set up a room filled with mousetraps. "And I made to give myself a opening to get out of it instead of getting trap in the same room, YOU HEAR THAT PORTO, I CAN SO LAY A MOUSE TRAP WITHOUT HURTING MYSELF A 2nd TIME!" Elgar yelled to himself.

Unbeknownst to the idiot nephew of both Havoc and Divatoxs, we see a small mouse with grayish fur pushing what appears to be a small ball behind Elgar and the mouse then ran away when Elgar turned around

"And now to go to my room and read my com- WOAH" Elgar said as he trip on the ball and fell backwards to the room where all the mouse-traps were.

"YOWCH" Elgar screamed in pain as a lot of the trap sprung and clamp onto him.

_Try 2_

Elgar is seen lacing some cheese with something.

"ha, when the mouse its this rat poison filled cheese" Elgar then imitated choking sounds before fainting but got up with a grin. On the cabinet we see the mouse looking at Elgar shaking its head it then walked over to a open bottle mark hallucinogen. He pushed forward letting the content cover elgar sandwich (which ironically he also brought into the room.)

"Lets see that mouse trick me this time" Elgar sneered not noticing how damp the sandwich is and taking a bite.

_Five minutes later_

We see a group of alien walking by but stop as some idiot jump out of a flying fortress saying "I can fly!" and then falling down with a thud. With a shrug of there shoulders they ignored it and continue as if they saw nothing

_Third try_

We see Elgar (with his arm in a cast) preparing a trap, above him was a anvil below him. a small plate of food. "It may not work in the earthling cartoons but this is real live, what the worse that can happen." Elgar said.

He then sneaked away and waited behind a wall.

_Meanwhile outside the Dark fortress_

We see that Traitorous scum Darkonda walking into the Dark Fortress, hoping to use astronema in a little ploy to kill both the rangers and the monarch of evil for his own gain. "Were is that brat" Darkonda growl, all he see is some Quantrons roaming around the halls.

"Oh well at least that stupid Ecliptor isn't here to give me a hassle, I'll just wait" He murmered he then saw a plate with cheese on it "Why the hell is there earth food lying on the floor." He said he walked over and picked the plate up.

Elgar hearing the noise and thinking it's the mouse yelled excitedly "Ha got ya now you stupid rodent!" he pulled on the rope.

Darkonda barely had time to wonder what Elgar yelled about before a large anvil hit and squashed him.

"How you like tha… uh-oh" Elgar said realizing he made a grave error. he saw a quantron walking this way and said "Hey buddy, come here"

The Quantron walked over and Elgar gave him a rope while saying "hold this." And then he ran into a different part of the ship for safety.

The poor quantron barely had time to wonder what that was all about till Darkonda rised up crushing the anvil and grabbed the Quantron looking really pissed that he lost another life he then drag the quantron out of the ship to where his base on this planet is so he can properly teach the Quantron a lesson.

to be continued.


	3. Porto and Rygog appear

_Try 4_

Elgar is seen connecting a hose to a faucet. "Let's see how that mouse likes it when I flood him out."

He then created a small hole using his sword and push a bit of the of the hose in and kept pushing it in. the mouse seeing the hose grabbed it using its teeth and walk to where a small hole big enough for the hose head to squeeze through.

He then turned the knobs making all the water go out of the house. "Heh heh, now that I know the mouse can't turn this against me, time to take a nice nap."

He then walk to his room however when he walk to his room he was immediately hit with a wall of water. When it was finally over Elgar stood up and screamed "Oh come on, that things not even a ranger, how is it luck that good!"

_Meanwhile_

Astronema is seen walking through the marketplace trying to find anything good till she see's two beings, one wearing something sorta similar to a hazmat suit with a porthole in the opening and a being wearing armor that looks strange.

"What are both of you doing here?" Astronema said making both jump as if suspecting someone else but visibly relaxs upon seeing it was Astronema.

"Well you see miss astronema, were here to make a quick stop to get food before launching." Porto said bowing slightly, Astronema smirked at least someone in Divatox employ has some intelligence to show the proper respect.

"I see, and what about zordon?" Astronema asked curiously.

"That's none of your concern, you just need to know that we got him trapped" Rygog snarled, He doesn't need Divatoxs whining about how they blab all there info to Astronema.

"Hmm if you don't mind me asking my dear but err where is Elgar?" Porto said wondering what happened to his ex-shipmate.

"I told him to take care of a mouse problem" she said, both look at Astronema as if she suddenly grown two heads with the second singing a german song. "What?"

"Elgar capturing a mouse?" Rygog muttered

"Yes…" Astronema said.

"were talking bout the same Elgar, Divatox nephew, guy with a big head and blue nose." Porto said.

"Yes." She said irritated with the way there acting.

"Oh dear" Porto said

"Why did you say that?" Astronema asked curiously

"Well Elgar try to capture a mouse before and lets just say, i hope you have insurance lady" Rygog said.

"Your exaggerating" she said

"no hes actually quite serious, listen were going to tell you what happen, though you may want to sit down if you want to hear this." Porto said.

_To be continued (Yes i'm evil for ending this in a cliff-hanger)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_First off, thanks to all who have reviewed this story, second I'm surprised by the lack of Elgar fics, he and Rito are practically perfect for comedy fics._

"Well I suppose it was in the days when TJ was still the leader of the Turbo ranger and before General havoc arrived" Porto said beginning the story

---------

It was a normal day in Divatoxs sub, Rygog and Porto were watching one of there monsters battling the rangers aand cheering (apparently he's one of the stronger monsters), Divatoxs was actually not in the control room but in her bedroom, counting her new treasure she obtain recently in her room, Elgar is seen in a hallway cleaning his card-sword till he see's something.

"Uh-oh a mouse." Elgar muttered seeing the small vermin, he was about to use his sword but stop saying "Wait a minute; I can't use a sword in a submarine, that WAY to risky I could slash something to important, I need something blunt!" Elgar said,

He then see's a shovel and said "Huh that's oddly convenient." Elgar said he put his card-sword away grab the shovel and start swinging wildly, damaging some pipes and four computer terminals.

he kept following the mouse causing damages and getting closer to divatoxs room.

Divatoxs wondering what all the ruckus about open the door and said "What with all the noi-" before Divatox could say anything Elgar accidentally swung hitting Divatoxs right in the face.

Elgar face suddenly look horror-strickened. "Auntie D, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you, I was trying to hit a mouse." Elgar said but Gulp divatox had that look in her eyes, the kind of look that promised your going to die a slow agonizing death, "I'm giving you five seconds to run"

Elgar took a few steps backwards before running away at full speed with Divatoxs hot on his tail he suddenly made a right turn to the torpedo room looking around crazily trying to find a hiding spot.

"The torpedo tubes of course!" Elgar he opened a hatch taking one of the torpedoes out and putting himself inside. Thinking he safe from his aunt, but he forgot one crucial detail. The rangers are fighting a monster and given how long they been fighting, Rygog should be pressing the button to launch the monster growing devices right about…

"Fire the torpedo's!" Rygog said.

Now

Elgar realizing the situation just had enough time to muttered. "Today just not my day" Before screaming as he was launched out out of the submarine.

-----

Porto and Rygog see Elgar flying out of the sub and through the air hurtling towards the battle-field.

"Hes going to hit the monster isn't he?" Rygog said in a monotone voice.

"Yep." Porto reply also in monotone.

"The rangers and the monsters are still fighting on that cliff?"

"Uh-huh"

"The monster is dangerously close to the edge?"

"what do you think?"

-----

"Huh you think I would've hit something by now" Elgar said, he stop screaming and now is mostly bored.

He then see's the battle the rangers are attacking one of Porto monsters. On closer inpection he could see the monsters was trying not to get pushed over the edge of a cliff.

Elgar hit the monsters and both fall downward.

"Well this can't get worse" Elgar said he then spotted that underneath he saw a a bunch of cactuses.

"Cactuses!! Oh come on!" Elgar yelled.

Both hit the cactuses screaming in pain.

---

"Well at least the other torpedo would make the monster grow." Rygog muttered.

"Err actually that torpedo would probably just save the rangers time in blowing up the monster" Porto said flinching from the glare given by Rygog.

"WHAT! But you took one torpedo and you grow." Rygog said.

"Well yes but that was just only after I modified that thing heavily." Porto said.

Rygog sighed "Well I'll just teleport elgar back then, we still need him for a scape-goat."

He then return with elgar both looking a bit scorched (apparently teleported right when the second torpedo destroy the monster.)

---------

"After that incident, Elgar was forbidden to hunt another mouse in case another series of event like that were to happen." Porto said

"The only reason Divatox didn't kill him is cause it took weeks for the idiot to de-needle himself" Rygog

Astronema had to blink she admit that incident is pretty funny, but if what they say is true, she can't risk Elgar destroying her base. She raise her communicater and said "Eclipter I need you to do me a favor."

_To be continued._


End file.
